gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'
Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' is a song featured in the Season One final episode Journey. The song is a mash-up of Journey's Any Way You Want It and Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin from their albums Departure and Evolution, respectively''.'' This song marks the second part of New Directions's Journey Medley at Regionals 2010, following Finn and Rachel's Faithfully. It is also the seventh and last mash-up of Season One. Lyrics Rachel and New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Finn: She loves to laugh She loves to sing Finn and Kurt: She does everything Finn: She loves to move She loves to groove Finn, Rachel and Kurt: She loves the lovin' things Rachel (with Mercedes and Santana): It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone When your lover (lover), oh, he hasn't come home 'Cause he's lovin' (lovin') He's touchin' (touchin') He's squeezin' another Rachel and New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (Any way you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Puck: I was alone, I never knew What good love could do Finn and Rachel: Then we touched, then we sang About the lovin' things Rachel (with Mercedes and Santana): It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone When your lover (lover), oh, he hasn't come home 'Cause he's lovin' (he's lovin') He's touchin' (touchin') He's squeezin' another Rachel: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (Any way you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) New Directions (With Mercedes belting): ' Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na '''Rachel and New Directions: ' Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it '''New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel and New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Videos thumb|left|290px|Any Way You Want It thumb|right|284px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Songs sung by New Directions